Penny's Secret
by Seta-Kino
Summary: Post L/P break-up. Penny is shopping with Amy and Bernadette and winds up with some interesting purchases which will wreak havoc upon her and Sheldon's lives.  My first fanfic under this screen name
1. Passionate Kisses

**This is my first fanfic on here under this account. There are more chapters to come, but I'm writing them out on paper before I do anything and then typing them up. So, forgive me if I'm slow with updating on here. I have quite a few stories to upload and will get around to it very shortly. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>It was yet another day for the green eyed young blonde. Her shopping trip with her two very best and closest friends was proving to be successful. Truth be told, she couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun while remaining sober.<p>

"Penny! We should shop at Victoria's Secret! Y'know, make Leonard regret not keeping you!" Her best friend, and coworker, giggled. Her curly blonde hair bounced and moved with her as she headed toward the mentioned store.

"Bernadette, wait!" Penny shouted and then sighed as Bernadette wasn't stopping. Sighing again, Penny grabbed her other best friend's hand and followed into Victoria's Secret, "C'mon, Amy."

As soon as the three went in there, they had split up. Bernadettte was, no doubt, looking for something special to wear for her fiance. Amy may have been doing the same thing, but for the boy that is only a friend. Penny, on the other hand, had nobody. Lenoard, her ex-boyfriend, moved on. Even Sheldon, Leonard's roommate, had Amy (as much as they both denied it).

"Wow. I feel great. Stupid Leonard." Penny sighed, "I really wish I could spend a day with him."

"Who, child?"

Penny's eyed widened at the sudden appearance of an employee. She hadn't even considered that anybody could her her voicing her thoughts. "Nbody. Not that it matters, anyway. He's got somebody. Or, at least, I think he does. Whatever. He's totally not interested in me at all. Never has," she quieted down, "Never will, either."

"Have you tried, dearie?" The employee's eyes looked saddened by Penny's words. At the negative answer (Penny only shook her head), the employee grinned, "Well, you never know until you try."

"Believe me, honey, I know. He's seeing my best friend, even if they both deny it." Her voice trailed off. She knew she had it bad for her ex's roommate; but so long as Amy was in the picture, she wouldn't do anything.

"If they both deny it, wouldn't it be the truth?"

Penny thought for a moment. The employee did have a point. Maybe Sheldon and Amy were telling the truth, maybe there was no relationship (romantically) between the two. She would ask if Amy had any feelings for Sheldon in any way.

"Follow me." Penny nodded and followed the employee into the backroom. She was quite nervous and didn't quite understand why she trusted this unknown woman. Deep down, she could almost hear Sheldon telling her not to do what she was doing.

"Try any one of these. These each have different qualities." The woman said with a mystical tone of voice. She gestured toward a table full of nothing but lotions, "All are great. Some come at a terrible cost. Others? Not so much."

Shrugging slightly, Penny decided it wasn't going to harm anybody. Without smelling the different scents, she purchased about three of them and got a fourth free. Normally, she would've sniffed; however, she already own a few lotions from their line.

Thanking the mysterious employee, Penny made her way to the checkout counter and paid. After retrieving her bad, she mad her was out while scanning the story for her two friends. She smiled when she saw them sitting on a bench talking about her ex.

"I'm telling you, Penny's better than Pryia! She and Leonard were much cuter!"

"While I agree with your statement of Penny being better than Priya; however, Leonard has already blows his chances with Penny. He moved on. It's time that Penny moved on as well."

Penny sighed. Of course Bernadette and Amy would be debating about her love life. It was either that, or they'd be finding a way to get drunk so that they could discuss her ex's current girlfriend.

Deciding to get the creepy employee out of her mind, she walked over to the pain, "Come on guys. I'm tired. I wanna go home."

"To see for yourself that Leonard is not going to give up on Priya?"

Bernadette sighed, "No. She's just tired. No need to look into it."

"That, and Star Trek: The Original Series will be on by the time I get home! I kinda wanna watch the season finale." Penny giggled before walked off and leaving two people highly confused.

Upon arriving at home, she couldn't help but smile. She could hear her boys playing Halo together. It was always nice to know that no matter what crazy life she would lead, some things just wouldn't change.

Wandering inside her apartment, she let her mind wander about one of her next door neighbors. Mindlessly, she reached for her favorite Victoria's Secret lotion. It always made her feel amazing and like nothing could ever stop her.

"I wonder what price that employee was talking about. Those lotions were kinda cheap." She wondered aloud as she spread some of the lotion on her arms. A slight shiver went through her body as she felt slightly cooler.

Suddenly, she could smell food. The apartment across the hall was having pizza. Grinning, she made her way across the hall and into the room, "Hey, guys!"

Four eyed locked on her and, suddenly, she felt like a piece of meat. The guys had forgotten all about their pizza and their game. It wouldn't have shocked her so much if it weren't for the fact that Sheldon had the same look as the other guys.

"Um, I'll just go and have dinner at home."

"No."

Four people stared at Sheldon. He didn't seem to mind (he never did) as he stood from his spot and took a few long strides over to Penny. His normal blue eyes had darkened and glazed over.

"Um, Sheldon?"

Inhaling deeply, Sheldon craned his neck and kissed Penny. She gasped into the kiss, which allowed Sheldon to deepen it. Almost mechanically, he moved one hand behind her head and the other snaked its way around her waist pulling her closer to him in a possessive way. It was enough to make her go weak at the knees.

This was Sheldon. _Since when did he ever do anything like this? _Thoughts quit swirling through her mind as she felt his tongue rub against hers. He was kissing her as if his life depended upon it.

Not wanting to admit that she was about to have her knees buckle, Penny hooked her arms around his neck. Without realizing it, a low moan escaped through her lips and into his mouth. That one moan seemed to break that spell that seemed to hold on to Sheldon.

Suddenly blue eyes were staring into green. Sheldon released his old on Penny and hurriedly stepped back as if she had burnt him. Penny, on the other hand, just stared at him with wide eyes. She had no idea what was going on and wasn't sure she wanted to know either.

"I think I speak for everybody, but what the hell was that?" Leonard broke the awkward silence that had fallen over the group. Three of the five were highly curious about all of that.

"What about Amy Farrah Fowler?"

"Leonard, I am not quite sure as to what was going on. Howard, I have told you before: Amy is nothing more than a friend." Sheldon made his way back to his spot before noticing that Penny had fled to her apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah, I'm currently working on chapter two. I'm hoping to be done with it soon. Hopefully it's out within a week or two. =) Any criticism (so long as it's constructive) is welcome!<strong>


	2. Secret Crush

Days had gone by since Penny had any interaction with Sheldon. Truth be told, she was avoiding him like the plague. She was going to such great lengths that she had even taken up extra shifts at work. Between work and auditions, she was exhausted.

Today was a day where she had neither. What she did have was laundry night. Inwardly, she groaned. No matter what, she'd see him and he would realize that she was avoiding him if she suddenly changed her schedule. At lesat it wasn't for a few more hours. Right now, she had some time to relax without any of the guys bothering her.

Relaxing on the couch, she turned the TV on and kept it on for background noise. Her mind as thinking on the kiss she and Sheldon shared. Just the thought of it alone made her shiver. His dark blue eyes were never as dark as that dyy and it had scared the living hell out of her. Before that day, she hadn't even known his arm had that many muscles; however, she found herself wondering about Sheldon and Amy.

"Stupid, lucky Amy. Doesn't even realize what kind of guy she has." Her brow furrowed, "Or doesn't have. Or ... Whatever."

"And you do?"

Jumping up from her seat, she saw Leonard standing there with a sheepish grin, "Door was open." Was his only offer of an explanation. He grinned when he saw Penny relax. Silently, she sat back down and patted a spot next to her: an invitation for him to actually sit.

"I'm assuming you wanted to talk about Wednesday?" Blinking, Penny realized that she was beginning to sound like Sheldon.

"A little, yes." He cleared his throat, "Actually, he's been driving me insane. You turned him upside down. Do you remember what I told you about the ball pit incident?"

Penny smiled. She remembered it well and then came to a frightening conclusion, "You mean he-"

"Yes and no. He turned his room into one." Leonard sighed, "What made you kiss him?"

"Oh good Lord." She hadn't realized she coined a phrase of his, "As for that kiss? I, honestly, don't know. He just ... Well, you saw what happened!"

"BAZINGA!"

"Son of a bitch! Sheldon, get back here!" Without so much as a goodbye, Leonard was up and out of Penny's apartment chasing after Sheldon.

"I broke him ... Again. Damn."

As Penny began to think again, she could hear footsteps coming up the steps. Within seconds, Sheldon had appeared in her room and slammed the door behind him. Another goofy grin appeared on his face before he spotted Penny.

"Why am I in your room?"

Penny shrugged, "You ran in here. Leonard was just in here talking to me about you." For the second time in five minutes, she patted a spot next to her, "Come and sit. We need to talk."

Guilt washed over his face. He knew that term had meant that he did something wrong. Mentally, he went over everything within the past week that had transpired. His only conclusion was that kiss he and Penny had shared. Whatever color he had in his face has washed away.

"I guess you knw wha-"

"I apologize for my actions. I was not in the correct frame of mind. I can assure you that it won't occur again." Sheldon spoke rather quickly as he hung his head. Even his body language told her that he was ashamed of himself.

"It's fine, Sheldon. Things happen like that. Besides," she signed and looked at the floor, "Amy seems to love you. She, certainly, seems to understand you a hell of a lot better than I do."

Sitting down next to Penny, Sheldon sighed, "How many times must I reiterate this? Amy Farrah Fowler and I have no relationship. We are only friends."

"But you two have kissed!" That was a lame defense and she knew it.

"If you recall, so did we." His blue eyes stared at her, attempted to get her to life her head, "Regardless, she kissed me. I didn't return it. A few days ago, I kissed you and you had returned it."

"Why did you kiss me anyway?"

"I have been trying to figure that out. I'vve been up ever since that even. While I was up, I wound up creating a ball put in my room. I'm sure Leonard told you that."

Penny nodded as silence fell over them. During the silence, she noticed that he had begun to fidget, "It wasn't horrible, was it?"

"No. It was quite pleasant." She smiled at him "Don't worry, okay? Now, go home. It's laundry night."

"Ah, yes. I, apparently, have lost track of time. I presume that I'll see you later. Good evening, Penny." Sheldon nodded to her and headed out and back to his apartment.

"Huh. Guess I didn't break him after all." Penny smiled as she reached for her Victoria's Secret stash. She'd been using it for the past few days since her kiss with Sheldon.


End file.
